The present invention relates to electronic data processing in general, and particularly to application programming.
In the model-view-controller (MVC) design methodology used for developing application programs, one or more models can implement the application logic of an application program. Each model can correspond to multiple views, where each view displays information about the model to a user. A controller of the application can receive events, for example, raised by a user interacting with a view to manipulate the model.
A model can have multiple controllers, and controllers can relate to one or more views. Controllers can also relate to an application in general, or to one or more application parts or components. Models and controllers typically include application code. When changes occur in a model, the model can update its views.
Data binding can be used for data transport between a view and its model or controller. For example, a table view can be defined to display data of a corresponding table that is stored in the model or controller. The table is used as the data source for the table view (data binding). For instance, the table view can be replaced by a further view, such as a form view, that binds against the same table. In this case, the further view can display the table data without changing anything in the controller or the model.
When building a software application, predefined relationships can exist between various data elements used by the application. Predefined relationships can be defined in a variety of ways; for example, the relationships can be defined through dependencies in a relational database. However, for some data elements, predefined relationships do not exist, for example, when no relationship is defined in a database or when it is data elements that refer to the model on the one hand and to the view on the other hand. Therefore, usually a significant portion of an application's code is devoted to defining the corresponding relationships and to enabling data transport, for example, from the model to the view.
Moreover, at a given point in time, an application has a specific state that reflects the current status of the interaction of the user with the application (e.g., which view the cursor of the application is currently situated on, and which row of a specific table in the view has been selected by the user). Typically, an application developer has to write application coding to memorize and administer the state (e.g., by using state variables).